In the heat of the night
by k-pixy
Summary: One shot. Set in season 1 episode 10 after her declaration Peyton leaves Lucas and Brooke alone. Brooke decides not to let the interference hinder her plans…


-X-

"Lucas I made mistake, when you said you wanted to be with me, I got scared and ran away, but, but the truth is, I want all the same things you want. I do. And I want them with you."

Lucas tries to interrupt her, Peyton doesn't let him and continues to say she what she came there to say. Just as she finishes, Brooke walks out of the bathroom with only his sweatshirt on saying, "Okay superstar ready to score?"

"Hey…we missed you after the game tonight."

"Yeah…I–I guess I just got turned around."

The two girls stare at Lucas as Lucas looks at the two of them, all of them in shock.

"Um, obviously I interrupted something…so I'll just…go."

"Okay call me later?" Brooke said, not knowing why the air was thick with tension. Peyton nodded then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone once more. "Okay that was a bit awkward…"

"Yeah…" his mind on Peyton and what she had said to him.

Brooke walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, determined to finally get what she always wanted. She kissed him fully, her tongue snaking its way inside his mouth, deepening the kiss instantly.

The kiss was enough to burn them alive. Goddamn, she was sizzling hot, her mouth was still impossibly delicious, her tongue tasted so fucking good like sweet berries against his. He grew hotter with lust as the kiss grew wilder. He growled when she clutched his neck. Lucas could tell she was losing herself just as he was losing himself in this passion. All thoughts of Peyton long forgotten.

He hated to do it but he had to. He parted from her unwillingly, staring at her kiss swollen lips. They both were breathing harshly, eyeing each other.

"I-I'm a…" Lucas started but Brooke silenced him with a finger tip.

"Shh… it's okay. I already know. And believe me…I think it's really sexy that you're untouched. That way I can thoroughly corrupt you. So…the question is… should I fuck you like a good girl or a bad one?"

Lucas looked confused and answered, "Either one?"

Brooke giggled, "You're so cute."

She pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss him senseless. Lucas barely registered that her hand was making its way down his body but fully became aware once her hand was near his now fully erect dick. Brooke then suckled his tongue in a way that distracted him from what her hands were up to, now undoing his jeans with deft fingers.

Lucas broke the kiss and groaned when he felt her hand wrap around him, the first touch on his virgin member electrifying his system. "God…"

"Believe me…this is only the beginning." she said as she stroked him.

"W-what?" he asked softly, his hips following her motion unconsciously.

"Yeah…let me show you what I mean…"

Taking as much of his package as she could into her mouth and sucked firmly, moaning at the taste of him. Lucas however felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. His toes curled in pleasure as her wet hot mouth took him in again and again, deeper each time until he could feel the back of her throat.

Lucas whimpered a bit, absolutely loving the pressure as he watched her bob her head, the suction of her mouth alone making his eyes cross. He could not believe that she was doing this to him…God it felt….he couldn't think beyond the words of wet, hot and amazing.

Brooke stuck out her tongue so it's flat and broad and lightly pat his penis against it, her eyes devouring his rapt expression. Before he could even blink he was cumming hard in her mouth, his body feeling as if it were being turned inside out from the ecstasy.

"Did you enjoy that Luke?"

"More than you know." he panted, staring at the ceiling.

She flashed him a dimpled grin and said, "Good cause now it's my turn."

Brooke had to coach him a little, his caresses a bit clumsy and very green but soon he got the hang of it, his long fingers now plunging in and out of her, making her wetter with each pass. He lifted the sweatshirt until her breast was bare and suckled her nipple.

Brooke moaned and swiveled her hips to his touch, "That's it…you got it…use your thumb to toy with my clit…" Lucas did as instructed and began circling her clitoris with his thumb. "Good…do it a little firmer…go a little deeper…ooh, yes…that's it…just like that…ahh…AHH!"

Lucas groaned, unable to believe how wet she was becoming, she was practically drenching his hand. And her moans…he could've never guessed how much sexier her voice was until he heard her moan. God he was about to explode.

"Ohh shit! I'm cumming! Oh god!" she moaned harshly as she came on his fingers, his hand now dripping with her response.

"Mm that was good…really good…so good that you deserve a reward." she panted, her fingers now hurriedly tearing a condom open. Once she applied it onto his cock, she flashed him a smile, climbing on top of his now prone body.

Lucas released a guttural groan as she settled on his stiffness. Brooke hissed as his thick length stretched her walls wonderfully, "You never answered me you know?"

"Oh sweet Jesus…" he groaned in pleasure as she sank further on him, "Answer what?"

"Do you want me to fuck you like a good girl or a bad one?"

"A bad one?" he asked, not sure what he should say in this situation.

Brooke grinned, "As you wish…Hang on to my hips or the covers…it's going to be a rough ride."

He did as she suggested and held onto her hips. At first she eased into a slow rhythm, pacing him since she didn't want him to come too soon. But then her pleasure took over and she was riding him harder and faster. Brooke felt the ridge of his cock stroking her sensitized walls and became selfish, fucking him eagerly.

Lucas held on tight as her tight heated passage gripped him deliciously as she rode him vigorously, his headboard knocking against the wall from it.

She lifted her hips a bit while riding him so he can see himself moving in and out of her, his eyes wide with amazement and sheer pleasure. He watched her rip off his sweatshirt, her now bare luscious breasts bouncing in front of his face. He took her left nipple and suckled it, adding to her already mounting pleasure.

"God Lucas…I had no idea…you would feel this good inside me!" she moaned in ecstasy, feeling close to her climax as Lucas began aiding her, bringing her down harder while thrusting upwards.

"I had no idea you would feel this good either!" Lucas growled, feeling close himself.

"I'm gonna cum so hard for you!!!" she screamed, her orgasm already taking over her.

"Ohhhhh fuck!!!!" they yelled together, lost in their own bliss.

At the first pulsating clench Lucas bellowed to the heavens as he came for the second time that night, this one even harder than the first. It was almost violent in its eruption.

Brooke kissed his panting mouth, feeling proud that she was the one that put that look on his face. He looked thoroughly fucked and corrupted. Just as she wanted.

-x-

The end…


End file.
